


I’ll keep you safe

by basicreddie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Sugawara Koushi, BAMF Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bad Injuries, Break in’s, Broken Bones, Bruising, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, IMPORTANT!! pov’s are constantly switching from each person, Injured Sugawara Kobushi, Injured Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Multi, asanoya if you squint - Freeform, briefly mentioned characters, but will stay strictly third person, daisuga if you squint - Freeform, i made up like seven different characters for this and only like 3 are mentioned, i swear i’m writing the next chapter i’ve just been unmotivated, injuries, lowkey ooc i’m trying, not ship centric just hurt, parents are briefly mentioned, takeda and ukai are good parents, their parents are briefly mentioned, tsukiyama if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicreddie/pseuds/basicreddie
Summary: Yamaguchi’s head was spinning. Pain pulsed through his nerves in the back of his head like a burning knife pierced through his neck. His ears rang like sirens.“Yamaguchi..!”Seconds before the bat swung down on Suga, Yamaguchi followed his instinct and saved his friends life without even realising.-this is literally just me crying because of how underrated suga and yamaguchi’s friendship is
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	I’ll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> this is so overdramatised because I was in a shit mood and it’s somehow is getting a second chapter 
> 
> if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes please alert me! i am my own editor and I can’t always spot my mistakes

Surrounded by houses that spread for miles was a small food market. The young employee was tiredly sorting out documents and papers he promised himself and his boss he’d do months ago. 

Well that’s where procrastination gets you. 

Kyo Takeda swore he reread the pamphlets 20 times already. His eyes were slowly falling and he could barely register any words on the page. His vision was blurring so much from how drained he was that he could practically feel the abyss closing in on him every second. 

Kyo’s head fell from his arm, the only thing keeping him physically stable. His head slammed on the table, forcing Kyo into a much more awake state. 

He lifted his head, slowly rubbing his forehead and cursing the warmth of a red mark he’d knew show up soon. 

Kyo sighed. This was never going to be finished. 

He glanced at the time.   
  


_9:30pm_

The brown haired worker still had less than two hours left before his shift ended.

Kyo sighed again. Why did his boss make him work so late, no one even entered past 8:00.

His self pitying was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing a sweet melody as the door hit it. 

Perhaps Kyo spoke too soon. 

A young boy with green hair and freckles timidly walked into the shop. He still had his uniform on, confirming to Kyo that this boy was probably a first year student at Karasuno Highschool, a school Kyo graduated from last year and one not to far from the shop. 

Kyo wasted no time. “Hello there! Do you need any help with anything?” 

The boy jumped, almost as if he didn’t notice Kyo was there. He quickly regained composure. “Uh hi! Sorry, I didn’t mean to come in so late.” 

“It’s alright”, Kyo waved it off. It was late, but at least the customer gave him time away from the stupid pamphlets he couldn’t escape. “Is there anything I can help you with?” He repeated. 

The young boy shook his head and smiled gently. “No it’s okay, I’m just getting some groceries that’s all. Thank you.” The boy bowed and Kyo nodded his head. 

“Alrighty well, give me a shout if you need anything.”

The freckled boy nodded his head slightly before frantically beginning to search for whatever he needed. 

A few minutes passed before Kyo heard the bell ring again. He directed his gaze towards the door.

Entering the store was yet another boy, but he looked a little older than the previous one. This one looked around a year younger than Kyo. He had ruffled sliver hair with a gleam from the light reflecting on the side. This boy also resembled a student from Karasuno, but he could immediately conclude that this boy was a third year. 

He strolled through the door before tilting his head to the side and waving happily at Kyo. 

“Hello there! Sorry, it’s so late!” 

“No no it’s alright.” Kyo smiled back. “Is there anything I can assist you with?” 

“No it’s quite alright, I just need a few things and I’ll be out of your hair.” The ashy haired boy chuckled a little. 

Kyo returned the laugh before continuing, “Well if you need any help finding anything-.” 

“Gotcha! Thanks!”

Kyo nodded as the boy waved him off. When the boy turned however, he stopped, his smile replaced by a look of bewilderment, with a tint of concern. 

“Yamaguchi? What are you doing here so late” 

The boy who Kyo now knew as Yamaguchi jolted at the sound of his name being called. He whipped around, dropping the small bag of food he was gingerly carrying.

“Suga? Oh hi. What are you doing here?”

“Well,” the boy named Suga spoke with ease, as if this didn’t surprise him in the slightest. “Didn’t I ask you the same thing? Did you come by yourself? That’s not really safe at this time of night.” Kyo watched as Suga kindly lectured the stuttering Yamaguchi about considering his own safety. 

“ _Who is this guy_?” Kyo thought to himself. “ _His mother_?”

“Um.. yeah I did but I’m okay! I was just getting some things for my mother, there’s really no need to be worried.” Yamaguchi muttered his last few words, unable to look Suga directly on the eyes. 

Kyo couldn’t help but feel a little bad towards Yamaguchi. He seemed like a good kid, but Suga was right; the streets around this environment weren’t safe, and that isn’t supposed to be taken lightly. Anything could’ve happened to both of them at any given time during their stay here. 

Suga sighed, a soft smile replaced the apprehension that was etched onto his pretty face. Yamaguchi managed to look up to his taller friend. “It’s okay Yams.” Suga reassured. “I just want you to be safe, I’m glad you’re alright.” 

“Thank you Suga.” The freckled boy answered, a grin appeared. They shared a mutual nod of understanding before Suga strolled beside him and began sorting through similar groceries. 

Kyo watched as they talked quietly amongst each other. Obviously they were close aquaintices, he just wanted to know what their relationship was. Kyo couldn’t help his curiosity; they were a unique pair of customers. 

The young employee left the counter and went around to the back of the store, bringing out boxes full of sweets through the back door, close to where the boys were. He kicked the door open while he heaved with the heavy box full of ‘supplies’ tucked under his arms. He remembered seeing Suga eye the empty shelf of those particular sweets a few moments prior when he was talking to Yamaguchi, so maybe he could find out some information about them with lollies of bribery. 

Kyo, box in hand, slyly drifted towards the two boys, eager to begin conversing with them. 

“So uh,” Kyo began to speak and the two friends stopped mid conversation to listen. He cursed his awkwardness for allowing his words to get caught and jumbled in the back of his throat. “I saw you looking at the Umeboshi no Tane sign and I uh, saw how sad you kinda looked when there wasn’t any left. so I got you a box..” Kyo talked directly to Suga, too focused on the older boy to even realise Yamaguchi frowning. 

Suga’s eyes lit up fondly at the worker. Kyo blushed slightly. “Thank you! My main reason for coming here was to get some of those because of how hungry I was. So yeah thanks! uh..?” Suga’s words trailed off as he took a few lollies, offering one to Yamaguchi, who accepted with an inaudible thanks. 

Kyo caught on. “Oh my name's Kyo! Kyo Takeda.” 

“Takeda?” Yamaguchi questioned while chewing. “You don’t happen to know Ittetsu Takeda do you?” 

“Ittetsu? Yeah we’re cousins! How do ya know that dork?” 

“He’s our advisor,” Suga piped in, popping a lolly into his mouth. “We play in Karasuno’s volleyball team.” “If you can even call it playing anyway..” 

Yamaguchi added, muttering the last bit of his sentence 

“Sorry, what was that last bit?” 

“Nothing nothing!” 

“Anyways,” Kyo continued brushing off Suga’s little ramble. “I miss him, how’s he been?” 

“He’s been good,” Suga said happily. “You should come by at a practise sometime. He’d be happy to see you.” 

“I will will! So you guys play volleyball together? What positions?” Kyo was prying without even realising it but Suga and Yamaguchi didn’t seem to mind.

Yamaguchi spoke up this time. “Uh right now I’m a pinch server and Sugawara is a setter. But we’re not in the starting lineup so we don’t play a lot..” 

The atmosphere shifted. It was somber; a setting that Kyo, and seemingly the young boys were sensitive to. Clearly this was something that still weighed on both of them. They accepted that’s how it was going to be but.. 

it still hurt. 

“Oh, dam guys I’m sorry. that must be hard. I won’t say I understand because honestly I don’t but maybe you could take this as an opportunity to explore different things you might like in the mean time instead of letting that fact weigh you down?” Kyo internally shot himself for how unhelpful he presumed his answer was. 

Bur it seemed to please Yamaguchi and Suga either way. They both grinned at the attempt of kyo’s mood lifter techniques. 

“Thanks Kyo,” The third year said appreciatively. 

“No worries, glad I could help.” 

***

_10:00 PM_

Time passed as Suga and Yamaguchi continued happily talking about the future of the team. Kyo strolled back to behind the counter with a small grin. He’d made two new friends who had found comfort in his precense and vice versa. He found Suga to be a very tranquil person, but can be a little mischievous despite his normal mature demeanour. According to Yamaguchi, Suga had a very motherly type of personality, and normally had his hands full caring for the teams health as well as making sure they don’t get themselves into too much trouble. 

Kyo found Yamaguchi as a quiet person; he had a kind and timid soul, but he seemed a bit shut off from the world. Kyo saw a bit of himself in Yamaguchi. Suga was the enabler it seemed. He helped push Yamaguchi to get up and try again whenever he felt like falling. They had an unspoken understanding of each other which allowed their relationship to form and grow as close friends rather than just teammates. 

Kyo admired that. They had built something from the ground up without even realising. 

As they browsed they shop, Kyo found himself slipping in and out of consciousness. He crossed his arms as they fell on the spare space on the counter and let his tiredness take control. His head lowered soundly on his arms as he slowly fell asleep. He figured the two boys would wake him up when they were ready to purchase, and drifted off to sleep. 

Suga and Yamaguchi’s bags eventually filled with what they needed. They hadn’t meant to take as long as they did, but Suga kept getting distracted with various sweets and insisting Yamaguchi try them while Yams was packing the backs with groceries on the list his mother sent him out with. 

The two boys, bags full, walked over to the counter to pay, only to be greeted with a very asleep Kyo.. 

“Well he’s out.” Yamaguchi laughed. “Should we wake him or leave the money in an envelope under his arm or something.”

“I think we should wake him,” Suga insisted. “It’s probably unsafe for him to be this vulnerable around here and besides, he mentioned his shift closes soon, so we might as well help him get home to a bed rather than a desk.” 

Yamaguchi nodded and placed his bags on the ground beside him. He gingerly reached over the counter and shook Kyo’s arm. 

“Kyo? Kyoooo wake up!”

Kyo shifted, but didn’t wake. 

“Should I shake him?” The green haired boy suggested. 

Suga shrugged and nodded. “I don’t see why not.”

Yamaguchi turned back around to face their sleeping friend. He once again gently reached over and- 

The back room door shook.

Yamaguchi and Suga jumped. “What was that?” Suga questioned. Yamaguchi shook his head uncertaintly. His nerves escalated and the hairs on the back of his neck shot up. Something was wrong. 

Before either of them could inspect the situation, the shops glass doors were shattered, making a piercing sound that rivaled that of a high pitched scream. It was hit by a bat held by a figure dressed in raven and concealed by a mask. another hooded figure with a small knife appeared next to the one with the bat. 

_Oh no_.   
  


Suga quickly grabbed Yamaguchi’s wrist and zig zagged through the isles to hide behind one of the shelves. Their bags were dropped and left stranded at the counter Kyo was still very much asleep at. How did he not even flinch? Suga prayed he would be alright. 

The two figures did not appear to have seen the two boys run and hide, but they did however see their bags, noting to themselves that they were not alone with the employer asleep at the counter. 

“ _Come out come out wherever you are~_ ” one of them crudely mocked. They both laughed and began eyeing the place. “ _We know you’re here. Come out and we just might play nice. You can’t hide behind your shadows forever._ ” 

Yamaguchi’s heartbeat and breathing were starting to quicken to an intense pace. He couldn’t help it. His anxiety rushed through his body, an internal freak out was near. 

He felt Suga squeeze his hand. Suga’s eyes glossed. He was frightened, but his priorities lay clear; he had to keep Yamaguchi safe, whatever the situation. He transferred this promise through the action of a simple hand hold, reassuring Yamaguchi that no matter what happened, as long as Suga was here, he’d be okay. 

Yamaguchi regained his strength and returned Suga’s gesture. It pained Suga to see his young friend stuck in such an awful situation, but it allowed suga to prove to himself that he had the strength to take care of the people he loved when they needed him most 

The burglars began to rip down groceries off the shelves, leaving a trail of packets and opened food containers with their every step. The clanging noises eventually woke Kyo up. He awoke with a start, his head shooting up to face the mess. 

“Holy shit!” Kyo yelped. 

“He’s awake!” The one with the knife yelled to his friend. “You tear this place apart, and make sure no one leaves!” The one with the bat glanced around. He knew there were others, maybe two or three people in here, the groceries gave that much away. “And if anyone tries to escape..

“ _kill them and run_.” 

The one with the bat smirked evilly and nodded to his superior. This was going to be fun. 

Kyo, Suga and Yamaguchi all froze in their place. Kyo gulped and hid under his desk, unable to go anywhere else. Yamaguchi’s blood ran cold. _This could not be happening_!

Suga wasn’t any less afraid. He kept himself calm and close to Yamaguchi, hoping the contact was enough to keep the younger one at bay for a little while longer. He knew that they were going to have to run at some point. The burglars were right: they couldn’t hide forver. 

Suga’s eyes lit up. The burglars made so much noise it was impossible for anyone to hear their own thoughts. Suga took this sudden opportunity as an advantage and whispered his plan into Yamaguchi’s ears. 

“Listen,” he muttered. “While they’re busy, I’m going to grab something from the freezer okay?” 

“What?” Yamaguchi whispered back. “Why do you need a drink in a time like this, you’ll get yourself killed!” 

Suga calmed him down. “Trust me Yams, it’s gonna be okay! I’m just testing my reflexes.” The silver haired boy winked mischievously. The risk and the chance presented itself and Suga knew what to do. “Okay Yamaguchi, when I give you a signal, run.” 

“Run where? Suga where do I run? What’s the signal?!”   
  


But Suga was already crawling near the freezers. He got on his hands and knees and hid himself from view. He nearly caught the eye of the burglars, but he sneaked away just in time. Suga slid in front of the large freezer door and jumped to his feet to open it with ease. 

The intruders whipped around at the noise of the door to face Suga. They drew their weapons and glared at him with predatory eyes. He was definitely what they were looking for, but was he alone? 

Before they could react to the boy, Suga flung open the freezer door and grabbed onto a large bottle of sakè. 

When the knifed intruder began quickly approach, Suga, with impressive speed whipped around and collided the bottle with the intruders shoulder, stopping him in his place. 

The knifed burglar froze. Painful aches pulsed through his collarbone and he let out a howl similar to a wolf cry. He dropped to his knees and growled at Sugawara, completely out of his mind from the spasms of pain. 

He was gasping for air. “ _I’ll kill you._.” 

“ _I’ll fucking kill you bitch_!”

The intruder jumped back to his feet and launched his dented knife in Suga’s direction. Suga spun and dodged the weapon by a hair and the knife went straight through the freezer, missing the boy by an inch. 

The intruder screamed fiercely. He was not succumbing to this foul play. 

Yamaguchi watched in horror from afar. Suga yelled and Yamaguchi assumed it was the signal. He scurried up from his seated position and began running, nearly slipping. Suga quickly caught Yamaguchi’s wrist and pulled him up swiftly. The younger boy tripped on his own feet but caught his balance. Both boys ran behind the shelves, trying their best to avoid being hit by whatever the armed psycho was trying to throw at them. 

Leaving wasn’t an option. When Yamaguchi and Suga were hiding, the intruders taped off the doors with caution tape they stole from one of the shelves while Kyo watched them tear his shop apart from underneath the counter. 

“Shit,” Suga swore. “How are we supposed to escape? God I hope at least Kyo is getting help.” 

Yamaguchi was too afraid to answer. One breath and their new temporary hiding place behind more shelves further away from the danger might just be given away.

Too shocked to respond, Yamaguchi glanced at his friend at what he hoped wouldn’t be the last time. 

He noticed a few fresh cuts littered on Suga’s right wrist and cheeks. His wounds leaked of blood,

or maybe that was saké. 

“Suga..” Yamaguchi said faintly. “You’re hurt..” 

Suga inspected his minor injuries. “They’re nothing, don’t worry.. I’ll stitch them up when we get out here.” Suga smiled warmly. 

The younger one nodded. 

***

They had no where to run. No where to go. 

Kyo was out cold in the corner of the shop near the doors, his bruises from the brutality of the punches setting in. Suga spotted the snap in his left arm and nearly choked. It was definitely broken. 

Earlier, they watched Kyo attempt to stand up for them. He bust out of his hiding place with pure confidence and confronted the invaders for ruining his shop. They glared at him and Kyo took off around the counter and straight to the front door. Not the smartest idea, but it bought Suga some time to get Yamaguchi to safety. 

But Kyo’s heroic actions were short lived. 

The intruders caught him and held him down with their big arms, completely restricting his movements. The one with the blade flicked his weapon around in his fingers before carving scars into his thin arms. 

Kyo let out an ear splitting scream. The pain became too much. He tried to fight, pushing his body weight against theirs, but they were too strong. 

The one with the bat grinned and placed his weapon protectively between his legs. He balled his fists until his knuckles were white and punched Kyo in face, bruising his eye without hesitation. 

When the one with knife placed his blade next to his restricted body to throw in the last punch, Kyo’s spinning head raced with the sudden opportunity. He bit the one with the bats left hand as it was holding down his shoulder. When the intruder he bit reflexively released his grip and pulled away in surprise, he yelled and jumped up, freeing the right side of Kyo’s body. 

Kyo leaned over and snatched the knife from the floor and stabbed the intruder holding down the left side of his body in the hand. The intruder froze and howled, blood was pouring from the wound. Kyo used the strength he had to forcefully push the intruder up against the shelf, his spine crashing against the corner of the shelf. Kyo smiled. Beside the cuts from Suga’s attack and now a possible broken back and stabbed wound in his hand, 

he was getting what he rightfully deserved. 

Unfortunately, not everyone thought of it that way. 

The second thief came back to his senses and ignored the throbbing and bruised pain of Kyo’s bite. He angrily growled and pinned Kyo down again, making sure he had no chance to escape. 

He brutally beat Kyo until his screams subsided. He was too damaged and shocked to move. The injuries became mortifyingly painful. The cracks of fists against his tan skin faded, leaving his body slumped and knocked out. 

The two boys watched in terror as their newest friend was practically heaved against the wall by the criminal, still unconscious and hunched over. 

Sugawara and Yamaguchi were frozen in place, unable to move on from what they just witnessed. Kyo tried to stick up for them and put himself in so much danger in hope to save his friends, only for his bursting ray of hope to betray him. 

The intruder left his drooping body and began searching for valuable items to steal; perhaps two fearful customers? 

The two boys knew they were being looked for. Suga knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught. They had no eyes on the burglars as they were forced to hide themselves behind the shelf walls for a little extra protection. Their little knowledge on the intruders exact whereabouts inadvertently gave the maniacs one big advantage. 

The last standing intruder sensed they were nearby and signed to his superior laying on the floor that he was going to track them down. He searched around, being as quiet as possible until he saw Yamaguchi’s hair poking out from the side of the shelf a few steps away from where he was situated. 

He grinned wickedly. Bingo. 

Yamaguchi and Suga were still standing firm behind the shelves, too afraid to move. Small breathes seemed as loud as a gunshot, and their heartbeats moved so fast they wanted to hurl. 

The intruder approached them noiselessly, as to not attract their attention.

Yamaguchi’s ears rang, like a warning. Unknowingly of what he was about to face, he instinctively turned around. 

And he screamed. 

Suga whipped around suddenly, a drowning feeling dawning on him. 

Like a flash, the one with the bat starting running closer. He lifted his weapon and swung it with force, aiming at the back of Suga’s head when he turned to flee. 

Suga turned around to try and dodge, but it was too late. 

A loud crack echoed throughout the streets and broke its empty silence. Suga was suddenly pushed to the floor, his eyes wide and brimming with horror and despair. 

Yamaguchi’s head was spinning. Pain pulsed through his nerves in the back of his head like a burning knife pierced through his neck. His ears rang like sirens. 

“Yamaguchi..!” 

Seconds before the bat swung down on Suga, Yamaguchi followed his instinct and saved his friends life without even realising. 

By jumping in front of the bat and shoving Suga out of the way. 

The crack that followed the force brought upon the back of Yamaguchi’s head rung in his ears. His surroundings spun as his body tilted. He fell forward and back until his body finally gave way. the green haired boy tumbled backwards, sliding against the wall and eventually dropped to the bloodstained floor. 

“YAMAGUCHI!” 

It all happened so fast. 

One minute the two boys were happily conversing about the future of the team and the next, one of them lay near motionless on the tiled floor, crimson blood spilling from his head. 

Suga let a pained cry slip and crawled over to his friend in despair. Tears fell fast, he couldn’t protect him. 

He couldn’t keep his promise. 

Yamaguchi was trying his hardest to hold on. but he couldn’t even move his fingers without jabs of sharp pain blistering his insides. His vision was blurring as he tried his best to focus on the familiar voice filled with the serenity and tranquility he became so used to being comforted by.

“Listen to my voice Yamaguchi, I’ll keep you safe. I promise…I’m so sorry. ”

Suga held Yamaguchi protectively in his arms, trying his best not to let his tears fall onto the boy’s bloodied face. 

His vision started to fade, his energy was disappearing. Only a little strength remained.

And with that strength, Yamaguchi muttered only what he could in a lowly voice. 

“S...sug..a?”

And then, the young boys eyelids closed over, the unbearable pain faded and his vision went black.

Suga squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell through his sniffles. 

As Suga lay with the unconscious boy in his arms, the last standing intruder stared at him greedily, like he could taste Suga’s vulnerability just by looking at him. he had control of the situation, he’s going to watch his friend die, before his own life coming to an early end. 

The intruders eyes moved sporadically as he slowly lifted the bat. His pupils flashed an evil red as he glared down at the boy below him. The adrenaline rush provided by the thrill of violence was intoxicating; it was like certain air he couldn’t breathe without. 

He lifted the bat higher. He panted like a sick dog and caressed the handles of his crimson stained weapon. It was beyond sickening to watch. 

  
Suga’s whole body froze up. Anger and adrenaline spiraled through his body pulsed through his veins. He couldn’t take it anymore!

“ _You won’t..get.. ah.. away.. with this_.”

“ _But I already have. You couldn’t save your friend, and now no one will save you_.”

Suga smiled and laughed abruptly. The intruder couldn’t see it, but Suga’s aura suddenly became unnerving and filled the intruder with slight unease. 

“ _I don’t need anyone to save me_.” 

The figure swung with enough speed and force to send any object flying for miles, 

but not someone determined enough to stay in the face of danger for the sake of the people he cared for. 

Suga whipped around and jumped his feet with a protective growl. The anger from Yamaguchi’s injuries and the determination to destroy those who laid a finger on him deterred his sense of security and safety by throwing himself in danger. He quickly placed his arms on the shape of an X, protecting his face. The intruder wasn’t quick enough to stop himself. 

The bat flew down and cracked like a whip on Suga’s arms. 

Suga screamed from the throbbing pains. His right arm had taken the damage, shattering his wrist. His arm was deformed, the bone completely out of place. The intruder looked rather surprise. It completely went opposite of what he intended to do. 

Suga embraced the pain like a friend and ignored it like it was nothing. He took the opportunity of the intruder’s surprise to finally end this. 

The older boy staggered forward and threw his left leg between the legs of the intruder. The burglar groaned at the force. He stumbled backwards, dropped his bat and growled. Suga used his last bit of energy to his advantage and uppercutted the intruder with all he had left in him. 

“ _This is for my friends_!” Suga spat out aggressively. 

His knuckles bruised as the intruder heavily flew backwards, but he didn’t even flinch. All Suga cared about was keeping his friends safe from even more harm. 

The intruder hit the floor, hard. He gasped for a breath. Suga limped over and stood on the intruders neck, restricting his airways. Suga wasn’t holding back. His judgement was clouded red by his fury and upmost desire to end this mans day in a pool of his own blood. The overwhelming amount of anger flowing through the usually calm boys veins engulfed his common sense. 

He glanced back at his motionless friends. 

“They wouldn’t want that..” Suga spoke aloud. “I.. I won’t kill you.” he faced the intruder once more. 

“I won’t kill you, unlike you I am not filled with animosity or evil or even the need to justify unspoken revenge. As much as I hate it, I am not a murderer. As much as I want to make you feel the pain you’ve caused, I won’t. Because that won’t make me any better than rats like you.”

The blue faced intruder snarled with the breath he had left. “You’re… *cough*, _weak_.”

“No.” Suga pressed his foot down with half of his weight, choking out the man below him. Suga’s emotions were in overdrive. He could barely think or see straight. The intruder lifted his arm as a sign on surrender. “Look at you surrendering. Being weak is being fueled by hatred and revenge because you can’t admit your true nature. Your mistakes. I don’t know your backstory, nor do I give a shit, but don’t you dare belittle me. I let control linger in front of you, only to snatch it away. I have the power here.” 

“It’s quite pathetic actually.” 

Suga sighed. He was reeling right now. He didn’t want to let him go, but it was the most righteous thing to do, he could hear police sirens from a block away speeding towards them anyway. Even if the intruder tried to run, he’d be caught. He begrudgingly lifted his foot and let the intruder below him breathe. 

The intruders eyes widened at the freedom. He caught his throat with his hands and gasped. He leapt up and scurried away, but the police already parked in front of the shop, the red and blue lights, flashing and illuminating the night. 

Suga’s adrenaline high began to fade, the pain was setting in. He groaned and whimpered. The aching killed. Suga used the last of his energy to limp back to yamaguchi’s motionless body. He glanced back at Kyo who was slowly waking up, but decided to let him be, too tired to walk back. 

Suga stumbled his way to his friend. He fell to his knees and entangled their hands, before falling on his side next to him, landing on a bloody floor with small shards of glass and sake, his eyes eventually started to close, allowing the darkness to take complete control of his vision. 

***

Kyo grimaced at the pain. His eyes attempted to adjust to the flashing lights and loud noises of footsteps and voices that he’s become sensitive too. His vision blurred; his focus was unclear that he could barely make out his hands in front of him. 

Someone leaned over Kyo’s body. He couldn’t tell if they were a man or a woman, but they seemed to have good intentions. “Hello? Hello?” 

Kyo’s eyes eventually opened to their full width. He blinked a few times before concluding the person hanging over his body was in fact a woman. “H..h..ngh ..hi.”

“Ah! You’re awake!” The woman sighed of relief. “The police are here, the burgalers are arrested and your two customers are about to be tended too. I saw the break in happen and called the police immediately. They couldn’t get here fast enough!” 

“... o..oh, yeah.” 

Kyo’s head was spinning rapidly. He could barely remember what happened or what he just saw. He reevaluated the situation and tried his hardest to ignore the pain, but to no avail, nothing was clear. It was all too foggy, almost like a forgotten memory. 

“Don’t think too hard,” The nice woman assured.

“You’ll be carried out soon and then you and your friends can explain what happened- oh they’re here now.” 

Kyo could faintly make out a few figures holding what looked like stretchers. He saw them pick up something shaded green, and then pick up something shaded silver. He realised, and blinked a few times to confirm it.

His friends!

Kyo choked. “S..suga!.. yama.. yamaguchi!” 

He tried to pull himself up but yelled when he applied pressure to his broken arm. The lady quickly pushed him back down. “Calm down! They’re okay! Just knocked out.. or something.” 

He fell back in defeat. What was worse than this.

He had a broken arm, painful bruises, his shop was an absolute mess,

and he couldn’t even remember any of it.

“ _Well great_.” Kyo thought to himself. “ _I’m fucking fired_.” 

Kyo tired himself out from the talking, and began to fall in and out of consciousness. He faintly heard the lady encouraging him before he felt himself get carried by several arms, ultimately falling back to the abyss.


End file.
